1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to structural supports. In particular, this invention relates to structural supports for, for example, wind turbines, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional offshore platforms have deck legs that are vertical or are battered outward as they extend downwards. The conventional arrangement provides structurally efficient support for the deck but the associated dimensions of the platform at the water surface result in increased expense for the platform.
Wind turbines have traditionally been supported on mono-piles when placed offshore. However, recently, efforts have taken place to position wind turbines in deeper water (approximately six to seven or more miles offshore) in part to increase the aesthetics of the view from the shoreline. However, with the movement of wind turbines further offshore, the employment of mono-piles as the base on which wind turbines are placed has become less cost effective.